


Secret

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelords are hard to kill. Drabble. Prompt fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Secrets  
It is the best kept Timelord secret. Regeneration. Not the process itself, but the pain associated with it. Non-timelords could not fathom the excruciating torture of regeneration. The Doctor occasionally allowed his "friends" to see him regenerate, but the Master preferred solitude.  
Perhaps it was fortunate that he did, for any companion present would not have been able to withhold their shock on seeing the Master regenerate into a female form.  
He, or rather, she allows a few moments to acquaint herself with the changes, before she prepares for reunions and introductions. But first, she'd need a better name.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't like Missy much, myself, but I would've had to find a reason for her to exist in this universe, even if it's bit later in the timeline than in canon. Also I couldn't afford to give her much time for regeneration, even though I know the Doctor takes hours to complete his cycle. Please review! :)


End file.
